Don't Make Me Wild Like You
by Luioomba
Summary: Our teacher gave us an assignment about things that make us happy. Please, there are many things I can list not including that idiot...that idiot. No! No way, will he be included. Great, thanks to him I haven't got anything done...yet my mind is drawn to him. Why did our dad have to let such a wild disaster drawing magnet live in our house? But it wouldn't be happiness, with out...


Ranma ½ characters and story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: I was hoping to base this off Ranma ½ first opening song, Jajauma ni Sasenaide (Don't Make Me Wild Like You) which I do not own as well but if you listen to the translation, it is singing about Ranma. So the style of this is, Akane is in her room trying to study, but it is in Akane's point of view. She is going back with flash back of the days of her school day. Also I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Wild Like You

By: Luioomba 

The Tendo's house was fairly peaceful today. Kasumi went out to collect groceries for tonight's dinner, and Nabiki was in her room. Akane was guessing that her older sister was probably scheming up some kind of money business. Her dad, she just figured he was either downstairs playing a game of shoji with Mr. Saotome or the two went off to the public baths being more likely to keep Grandfather Happosai out of trouble. Then Ran-

Akane let out a sigh as his name came across her mind, resting her elbow on her bedroom desk, her cheek rested in her palm. She tapped her pencil impatiently against the page of her paper, which she got as far as putting her name down. Leave it to Ms. Hinako to give them a grueling assignment over their weekend. She looked down at her paper and tapped the pencil a couple of times again going back to earlier today in her mind.

* * *

"_Alright class!" Ms. Hinako threw her arms up in the air seeming a little bit too excited, as usual. "Today's assignment over the weekend is to talk about your happiness."_

"_Happiness she says." Akane thought leaning back in her chair. Was she happy? It almost made her want to laugh, if any girl had to face the faces she did, and having to out run psychos almost every day, they'd probably be on a plane and off to Okinawa. What made her happy? She started listing things in her head._

_Her dad. _

_Family._

_P-Chan._

_Dr. Tofu._

_Sayuri and Yuka._

_Martial Arts most definitely._

_Ran.._

_She un-conscioulsy stopped counting on her fingers and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Putting a hand to her heart, denying what possibly he has done to make her happy?_

* * *

Akane signed up stood up from her chair and opened her bedroom window, letting the first cool air of the evening seek through to her room it helped to calm her. It was about 6 pm or so, the sun was on its way to set, giving the sky an orange pinkish color. A bicycle went by, and she could hear the kids that were playing nearby laughing but soon separated to go home for their dinner.

Each time the clocked ticked in her room, she felt so was her nerves. It was already 6 and she hadn't got anywhere! She gritted her teeth.

* * *

"_That's it for today!" Ms. Hinako shut her book, the class stood up bowed and dismissed. _

_Akane scooted back from her chair. She had it all planned out. After school, she was going to drop of a book at the library, have a small work out and then start on this assignment. Though, it seemed that cruel fate however just loved to toy with her plans._

"_YO, Akane!" Ranma walked up to Akane's desk in the classroom with a big grin. Her eyebrow went up in question, not liking that goofy grin, it wasn't convincing. Crossing her arms, "alright Ranma, what do you want?"_

_He scratched the back of his head dropping the smile and shifted his eyes to the classroom ceiling. "Since you um, well." _

"_Just say it Ranma." She was getting impatient._

_He sighed. "Since you know, helped me with your notes and all, thought I'd, thought I'd treat you. Yeah!" He finished smiling again, shoving his hands in his pant pockets._

_It took Akane back a bit, and so she just nodded slowly at what he as asking._

* * *

SNAP.

Not realizing that was it pencil that just broke it more than one ways, she had a lot to blame on that idiot. Treat her? No. Of course his old tricks never got old even after the year he has lived here. Going out in his girl form, just to get ice cream, and making her pay, it was. It was rude!

Now, did she dear look at the clock. She turned to look at the clock that sat on her bedroom desk with one eye open, but sighed and leaned back in her chair again. Putting down of what remained in her hand of her pencil and she got up out of her chair.

Bath. Just the thing, the heat could maybe help her think. Assignment shouldn't take this long being with the topic and such, but of course it was the idiot's fault he was clouding her mind. Of course it was.

Letting out a soft moan as she slipped into the bath, letting the hot water relax her muscles, she laid back so she could let out her toes and giggled as she wiggled them, putting them back in the water.

BOOM, SHUT!

She sat up in the bath, startled. Someone came in? Stepping out, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself and grabbed her something nearby to make sure whoever it was wasn't going to achieve whatever they wanted. Unless. It was Kasumi, Nabiki? They were had surely knocked though. Reaching for the sliding door, she came face to face with no other—gritting her teeth.

Before she could scream, a hand went over her mouth, but Ranma yelped to the stinging pain of her bite, between his index and thumb.

"Rannnnmaaaa!" Her voice dropped to a low growl. He wasn't panicked though. He looked at the door and back at her, putting a finger to his lips motioning to her to be quiet. She didn't understand but he was still going to get what he deserved. Grabbing his shirt, he flipped her over on his back, and soon a crash came through the bathroom door. Near the door at least you could say.

"The purple hair girl looked around and eyes locked on Akane. "Where you hide Ranma?" She pointed her finger at Akane but paused lifting her foot of something she thought she heard a squeak from.

"Aiyah, Ranma!" Shampoo bent down, "is okay?" Her eyes shot back up to Akane. "You hurt Ranma, you so violent girl."

"Violent! You're the one that came and stepped on him?" Akane wanted to protest but clamped her mouth shut and curled her fists into a tight ball. She had other important things. As Shampoo hugged Ranma who was half dazed, Akane just grabbed her clothes and walked pass them closing the door hearing the squeals of the Chinese girl and calling to her 'Airen'. "Her love, pft." Akane rolled her eyes as she walked back to her room.

Akane shut her bedroom door, leaning against the door frame. The image of Ranma in front of her, his hand near her, him near her was enough to send her off to space and send her heart of like a rocket.

She walked over to her closet.

As much as she wants to deny it, and though it's never going to get her anywhere with the constant arguing, she never understood how he felt. Deep down, what she most denied was the times he has helped her and put his an arm and a leg out for her, but just one slip of his tongue, a needle to her heart and everything is gone.

She pulled out her clothes, slipping on her yellow pajamas over her head, and the pants up. The clocked ticked, showing it was about a quarter past 8. Another sigh slipped her lips at this.

Down the hall you could hear a frantic Ranma running around and crashing, the sound of water went off and the meows, steps of booking down the stairs where heard but then soon calmed down meaning Ranma either ran out the door or someone pulled Shampoo cat off 'her' face.

Well, since homework was out of the question, maybe a work out. She didn't feel like changing so she decided what the heck. The fabric was light and she could move her arms freely so she headed towards the dojo. Walking towards the living room, it had hit her that dinner never occurred, and was never called by Kasumi.

Nabiki was sitting in front of the T.V not looking back, but mentioned that their older sister had to stay back to help a friend but should be back late.

"Oh and if you're looking for daddy, he hasn't returned, went drinking with Mr. Saotome." She mentioned taking a bite of a cracker, leaning her head back to look at her younger sister, then back at the T.V.

Akane acknowledging then walked down the hall to the dojo, which the light was on.

"Great." She mumbled.

Opening the dojo door, expecting to see Ranma, there was no one. She walked to the middle of the floor starting by closing her eyes and taking a deep inhale and crossing her arms up in front of her and brought them down as he exhaled. Taking a step, she threw a punch in the air, and then repeated this process. Turning on her heal, she kicked a roundhouse, and landed and brought it back for a back kick.

She stopped to wipe the sweat off her forehead realizing the cotton was started to stick to her and was getting to hot but she wasn't going to let that bother her. Taking another breath she ran and threw a kick as she jumped, rolling and standing up, her stomach let out a loud growl. How long has she been in here, though it didn't feel long, it probably wouldn't hurt to get something to eat.

"Nabiki must have gone to bed." Akane thought as she walked through the living room to the kitchen. Reaching for the light, she felt another hand on hers making her gasp, the light flicked a bit before coming on. Ranma was standing there with the same dumbfounded expression, made her giggle a bit.

Now a redhead, "she" had cuts on her face which looked from Shampoo and pretty much she was ambushed. Ranma narrowed her eyes, "what's so funny?" she mumbled. Akane walked over grabbing the first aid kit and handed it to 'her' then walked over to the fridge.

Ranma just mumbled about stupid cats as she wrapped bandages and ointment on her own face and arms, but fumbled trying to get her cheek. Akane shut the fridge setting some fruit on the counter, as Ranma's stomach let out a growl, again mumbling stupid cats resting her face on her hand.

Akane cut up some fruit into slices, and pushed the plate towards Ranma. She looked down at it, then back at Akane with a look that was enough for Akane to read.

"Don't worry. It's nothing I messed with." Akane answered as she took a rather aggressive bite out of the fruit.

Ranma reached over to the plate cautiously, but quickly grabbed it startled when Akane scowled at if he was going to eat it or not. Taking a bite, Ranma chewed a bit and then let out a sigh of accomplishment, that he lived. Luckily Akane missed that message.

Reaching of the plate for the last fruit and swallowing it, Ranma sat up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen and up to the bath. He was really in no mood for a glass of hot water, and after Shampoo chasing him around Nerima and the cold water, a hot bath was all he wanted. Shutting the bathroom door, 'she' pulled over his head, what was left of his shirt anyways from the cat claws. The sides had claw marks left and right. She undid the strings of her black pants. Finding her way to the hot water, she could feel the tingling of the hot water as he changed back. It was pure bliss. Then he sneezed, so much for that bliss.

After putting the plate back in the sit and patting her tummy, Akane walked back up to her room. She sat on her bed, hanging her legs over. Friday night, and for some reason she found herself rather bored. She started pacing around her room, and finally fought with her mind, fine she'll go ask him to play cards or something.

She put her head into his doorway but didn't see him, so turned to leave.

"Um, can I help you?"

Akane froze. Her eyes deadlocked

He was standing was nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair was still wet and his bangs were messy, from shaking his hair to dry off.

"N-" Her voice cracked. Ranma's eyebrow raised up, a smirk met his lips.

Was she caught looking for him? She turned a bit embarrassed. "Good night!" she stomped off in the other direction.

Ranma went into his room shutting the door, and went over to his dresser.

"Who's the pervert now?" A smile found his lips, at the thought of Akane's odd expression.

END.


End file.
